powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul Forging
The ability to''' focus your soul or it's parts independantly and forge them into a powerful corporeal form'. Sub-power of Soul Manipulation. Capabilities the basic ability of this power is to focus your soul into a corporeal form which depending on the skill of the user could either be a shape or object that best personifies the user or be chosen by the user themselves either by imagination or enforced power of will. this means that the users object of power could be literally anything in existence or anything the user is aware of or can imagine in proportion to the power and properties of the users soul E.G anything from a #2 pencil to a full fledged space cruiser, from a simple Ankh to a trans-dimensional portal. but one thing remains the same regardless of form of magnatude it is always a powerful object that no other power or item can substitute possessing perfect synchronization with the user. Application's '''Aura based Applicatin:' *Defensive aura *Sharpened edge *Impact absorption, later leading to impact manipulation and ultimately tactile telekinesis *Impact Inducement, later leading to impact manipulation and ultimately tactile telekinesis *Limited Aspect Manipulation *Self Augmentation, physical ability only *Pseudo Flight, through levitation/suspension and Augmented speed *Power up, to increase or empower you existing powers and ability with your own souls strength Technique's: *Soul Forging; to forge ones soul or parts of their soul into one or more specified forms. *Soul Forge; to Increase ones natural powers physical ability or capabilities be they specific or conceptual through combining their souls strength and force of will. *Soul Field; not so much actual forging ones soul as much as flexing it, allowing one to bestow the protection their soul grants to themselves onto anyone within the field aka a soul that protects its mind from manipulation will protect the minds of those within its field. *Soul Suicide; to forge a part of or the entirety of their soul into something and then forcing it to annihilate, through one method or another, instead of allowing it to return to its original state. *Soul Absorption ; to assimilate the essence or the soul of another directly taking in both their power/s and adding the souls strength to their own 'Skill Levels' Novice: *only able to create weak aura based forging *only able to perform very weak self augmentation *Limited ability to strengthen their power through their souls power Acolyte: *able to perform specific aura based soul forging *able to perform limited self augmentation *able to empower or replenish their power with their own souls strength *Limited Impact control, by forging the appropriate response *Basic Soul Forging *Limited Soul Absorption Adept: *Aura based Soul forging with specified effects *Self Augmentation with specialised or specified effects *Self Power Magnification, by refocusing your souls strength to your powers or physical ability *able to create or prevent impacts of varying degrees through skilled control of their souls *Soul Wavelength Manipulation *able to soul forge with greater effect or power, may be able to forge an additional form or alternate form from their soul *may be able to perform first feat of pseudo flight depending on natural talent *Basic Soul Absorption Expert: *Aura based soul forging with greater effect and magnitude *Self augmentation to near supernatural effect *Power magnification with great effect, may also be able to infuse their soul power into another person or object, may be able to magnify the power of their soul through self synchronisation *Impact manipulation with great effect *Soul wavelength forging, to combine manipulation of their soul wavelength (the properties or aspects of their soul) in their soul forging to temper the techniqe and the result *Versatile Soul Forging, able to soul forge multiple forms at once or in repid succession and greater scale or much more complex scope of detail *basic pseudo flight *Full Fledged Soul Absorption, may Develop soul morph Master: *Aura Forging, the ability to temper your aura into physical space to the point of being visable with a wide spectrum of application *Self Augmentation to hyper natural Levels, breaking the limits of their biology *Power Magnification: no longer restricted to Physical ability or specific abilities able to magnify multiple things at once, also able to magnify the power of their soul with force of will, also able to perform self synchronisation by passing power between their physical form and their soul ramping up the power at each stage over and over. *Full Fledged Tactile Telekinesis *Hyper Forging, to combine Soul wavelength will power and ones existing powers into the soul forging process to create a single ultimate form for their soul *Master Soul Forging, able to easily create multiple forms for every single aspect of their soul, potentially creating a near unstoppable combination even without special traits with the soul, this specific application is heavily dependant on users skill with the forms themselves not just this ability *Augmented Soul Absorption , may also Develop soul morph 'Limitations' *Regardless or skill or progress may only be able to forge their entire soul *regardless of skill or progress may only be able to affect themselves directly, may not be able to create independant forms form their souls at all *May not be able to use all potential abilities of this power E.G may not be able to perform any Telekinetic based effects *may not be able to perform Self Augmentation *The power and strength of the soul will directly determine the scale and intensity of the soul forging meaning one with a weak soul may never be able to acheive the pinnacle of their ability since their soul wont be able to handle it *may be able to kill or erase themselves from existence if misused *potential to self corrupt or drive themselves mad if misused *has the potential to render one immune or hyper vulnerable to soul manipulation and its effects *can easily exhaust and/or ruin the physical body if overused *has the potential to burn out their soul based or any powers linked to their life force if overused 'Known Users:' *Noble Clan Heads (Noblesse) *Psykers (Warhammer 40k) *Gods (mythology) *Soul Wavelength users (Soul Eater) *Weapons and meisters (Soul Eater) *Soul Reapers (Bleach) *Bount (Bleach) *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) Gallery Soul Eater Engage the Witch Hunter|maka and soul eater synchronise their soul wavelengths and resonate forging their own unique super weapon capable of handling the Witchhunter technique. Category:Soul Powers